


Everything He Needed

by CastielsHeart



Series: The Mating Feast [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: In this continuation of the Mating Feast Series, Dean deals with anxiety from his deep fear of flying.Day 20 Prompt: Tread & Hypnosis





	Everything He Needed

Dean tried to tread lightly on the stairs, so that he didn’t wake his mate up. Castiel had been dealing with a fussy Claire all day and needed his rest. He’d just checked on Claire and Jack and was about to crawl into bed himself. They had to get up early in the morning and get on a plane to California to visit Sam at college. 

Dean felt his stomach drop at the thought of getting on one of those metal deathtraps. Sam had all kinds of suggestions for getting over his fear. The two that pissed Dean off the most was hypnosis and positive visualization. One, no quack was messing around with his head and two, there wasn’t a damn positive thing to think in regards to flying.

Castiel, his loving omega had been the one to finally come up with a suggestion that Dean would accept. Dean didn’t want to be completely sedated because he wanted to help with their nine month old daughter, Claire and four year old son Jack. Castiel had talked to Missouri and she had given him a script for a low dose Valium. Dean would take one as they boarded. If he started to freak out they found that Castiel’s scent did wonders to calm him. They would alternate between that and concentrating on his two children who he adored until they touched down in California.

Dean missed Sam dearly or he’d have avoided the plane ride all together. Sam had been away at college for three years and Dean was proud of him. Sam had yet to find a mate but that may have change. Sam was seeing an omega named Jessica, who they were to meet when they arrived. 

When Dean opened the bedroom door, he was surprised to find his omega awake. “I thought you would be asleep, Sweetheart.” Dean said as he made his way across the room to the bed.

“I wanted to wait for you. Are the children okay?” Castiel asked sleepily.

“Yes. Jack is curled up with that stuffed lollipop your brother. Gabriel gave him. Claire was sound asleep with her butt up in the air.” Dean said smiling.

Castiel chuckled, “She is adorable when she does that.” Dean laid down on the bed and Castiel crawled into his arms. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?” the omega asked with slight concern.

“I’m not going to lie. I am anxious as hell but I really want to see Sam. Anyways with you by my side, I can do anything.” Dean said before kissing his omega’s forehead.

“Hmm… I believe in you.” The omega said sleepily. Soon, Dean felt Cas’ breathing even out. His omega was asleep.

Dean lay there cherishing the weight of his sleeping omega in his arms. Castiel was everything that Dean needed. He hoped he was the same for the omega.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning with pandemonium with misplaced binkies and Jack having a meltdown when Dean refused to let him have a candy bar at the gas station on the way to the airport for Dean to get coffee, Dean already had a migraine. When they finally boarded the plane Dean was exhausted. Castiel had given him his Valium and he was feeling pretty good. 

Then the plane started taxing down the runway. Dean had a small freak out but scenting Cas and then holding his son, Jack soon relaxed him. Next thing Dean knew they were touching down in California. Dean had fallen asleep with Jack in his arms. His son had drooled on his shirt while they were both sleeping but Dean didn’t care. They were on the ground again and alive, so he would call that a win.

Castiel held Claire and Dean minded Jack as they walked through the busy airport. They were able to find Sam rather easy. The tall moose of an alpha stood out like a sore thumb. Next to him was a petite blond they soon were introduced to as Jessica. Dean soon found Sam and Jessica to be well matched. 

One of the highlights of the trip was when Sam fell asleep in their hotel room while watching Claire and Jack. Dean and Castiel had gone out to dinner as a date night. When they returned they found Sam trying to scrub permanent marker off his face. Jack had done some pretty impressive artwork on his uncle’s face. Dean was secretly proud of his son.

The plane ride back was uneventful and Dean was glad to be home. He snuggled his mate extra close that night and thanked the gods for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


End file.
